vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elephant (Edge of Sleep)
Summary The Elephant is an ancient spirit once held back by the God of Dreams, Tolandian. They broke through the door that once held them back and, in the early morning of July 5th, 2019, committed mass genocide, killing everyone who was asleep simultaneously as well as anyone who fell asleep since. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 5-B, Unknown with dream abilities Name: Unknown (Their name is a cursed word), The Elephant, ELEPHANTMAN Origin: Edge of Sleep Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit, Elephant Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (Lives in the world of dreams), Large Size (Type 0), Duplication, Natural Weaponry (Horns, Sharp teeth, Trunk), limited Body Control (via trunk), Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation (Is either seen with the body of an elephant or the body of a human with an elephant’s head, Can reflect the appearance of any human), Social Influencing (Does its killing by influencing people at their weakest point, i.e. giving them the deadly glass of water after forcing them to utmost thirst), Clairvoyance (Knows anything about those who fall asleep, including the relations, past, and current location), Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Death Manipulation (The dream kills roughly 3 minutes into sleep, Drinking the water offered is implied to be what kills you), Body Control (Can cause a person to feel extremely thirsty to the point of complete desperation and madness), Water Manipulation (Offers the thirsty a glass of water containing a violent storm, Drinking the water kills you, The strong-willed can pour out the water, flooding the desert), Size Manipulation (Shrunk thousands of people to fit inside a glass of water), Transmutation (Could transform Dave and the Pit to make it impossible for him to wake himself up by physical shock), Memory Manipulation (The Pit caused Dave to temporarily forget everything), Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (Drove Dave to stab and cut himself repeatedly as a teenager through a nightmare), Fire Manipulation (Anyone who died by the Elephant has a triangle (2 cm wide, 1 cm tall) burned into their brain, Was surrounded by flames in ELEPHANTMAN), Smoke Manipulation (Smoke fills the skull after the triangle is burnt onto the brain), Necromancy and Possession (Can take control of the real world bodies of those it killed) Attack Potency: Unknown (Could overpower the giant Talandian and open the door once holding them back), possibly Planet level (Desires to eat the world), Unknown with dream abilities (Dreams in this universe appear to have some kind of physical presence, Created a giant desert, a giant storm capable of flooding the desert and drowning thousands, and the Pit), Dreams negate durability Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (Could force open the door against Tolandian) Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Planet Class Durability: Unknown Stamina: Very High (Is a spirit) Range: At least Standard Melee Range, At least planetary with abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: A strong-willed individual can fight off their temptations, The Morandee can protect the sleeping from them, Surviving and escaping the pit heals the individual of any wounds previously provoked by the Elephant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Water Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Podcast Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Edge of Sleep